koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Ginchiyo Tachibana
Ginchiyo Tachibana first appears as a playable character in Samurai Warriors 2. She is the lord and lady of the Tachibana clan. Her father was the "Lightning God" Dōsetsu. To demonstrate the pride of her family, she works with Muneshige in battle. Her height in the Samurai Warriors series is 172 cm (approximately 5'8"). In Gamecity's Samurai Warriors 3: Empires character popularity poll, fans voted her to twenty-fourth place. Role in Games Samurai Warriors With the Shimazu conquering the majority of her family territory in Kyushu, Ginchiyo and her clansmen struggle in several conflicts with their foes and are on the brink of annihilation. With time, Hideyoshi appears and offers aid to her cause. Hoping to avenge her losses and her father, she enters the fray. Once the island is conquered, Hideyoshi greatly praised her efforts and the Tachibana's reputation grew. Unsuccessful in obtaining her vengeance, Ginchiyo decides to follow the path she thinks is most just by fulfilling her obligations to Hideyoshi. After the eastern siege of Odawara Castle, Hideyoshi unites the land but passes away soon after. Like her hated enemy, Ginchiyo decides to stay loyal to the Toyotomi family. Though fighting for the same cause, she reminds Yoshihiro in these battles that she will never accept him as her true ally. After the Western army wins Kusegawa, Ieyasu's army retreats and threatens Hideyori's position by marching towards Osaka Castle. Mitsunari pursues and both armies confront one another at Sekigahara. Insulted and baffled by Mitsunari's actions, many officers in the Western army are discontent by the current state of affairs. Yoshihiro is among the many who are unsatisfied with their leader and refuses to move during the conflict. Realizing that it maybe necessary to have him join the battle, Ginchiyo personally provokes him to move and they are able to turn the tides of battle. Their victory causes Ieyasu to flee for his life back to Edo. Yoshihiro, wanting to settle their grudge once and for all in an all-or-nothing gamble, joins forces with other loyal Toyotomi officers and defects. They continue to march for Hideyori, intent to crush both Mitsunari and Ieyasu at once. Wanting the chance to defeat Yoshihiro, Ginchiyo aids the pursuit at Yamazaki. Slaying her adversary with utmost respect, she swears to honor his wishes to place the Shimazu in her good care. Her dream stage is an epilogue to the Western army's victory at Sekigahara, in which they continue to pursue Ieyasu at Edo Castle. In Samurai Warriors 3, her story starts in a similar manner except that she now fights together with Muneshige. His biological father, Shōun Takahashi, was her father's good friend and was also killed by the Shimazu. As Shōun's death caused a noticeable collapse for their family, the two youths work together to retain what is left of their home. Able to defeat their enemy with Hideyoshi's reinforcements, they subjugate the Hōjō at Odawara Castle with fellow Toyotomi forces. Opposing Ieyasu, the Tachibana continue to serve the Toyotomi after Hideyoshi's death. As representatives of the same clan, Ginchiyo and Muneshige part ways to better assist the Western army campaigns. While saying their farewells to one another, Ginchiyo acts as though she is pleased with facing death and states that Muneshige is a thorn in her side. Muneshige calmly responds that he wants to see her live past the wars, making her visibly distraught. She joins the siege at Fushimi Castle, intent to show her own strength for once. Although she performs well in her campaigns, it isn't until that she fights at Kusegawa that the idea of being alone makes her falter. Motochika, who sees past her tough front, gets to the point and tells her to only care about the things truly important to her. Therefore, when the Western army loses Sekigahara and they flee for their lives, he joins her in defending her family at Ishigakibaru. Desiring to protect her home, even against the impossible odds they face, she regroups with Muneshige to defeat Kanbei's army. Even after his defeat, Kanbei retorts that they have already fallen into his trap and the Eastern army continues their march inward. Surrounded, Muneshige chivalrously reaffirms his wishes for her to live and forces her to flee from horseback. Ginchiyo, who finally decides to be honest with herself, tearfully rides back to his side and admits that she can't lead the Tachibana by herself. She orders him to realize that they will fight and live together from now on. Warriors Orochi In Warriors Orochi, Ginchiyo is under attack by Cao Ren's forces and leads a lone resistance against the Orochi forces. She is saved by the fleeing Yoshihiro, Zhao Yun, and Xing Cai. Tied by honor, she agrees to help their cause. Okuni drags her into Wu in the sequel. It is here where she follows through with her debt and helps Wu with their cause. In one of the game's dream modes, she forms an unlikely alliance with Xing Cai and Yoshimoto. With Yue Ying and Hideyoshi's help, they go to rescue Yuan Shao's struggling army at Chen Cang. Ginchiyo elaborates on Yoshimoto's history with the young maiden and they heroically encourage the isolated generals to fight -including Dong Zhuo. Kessen Ginchiyo can be recruited in Kessen III if Kicho rides out in battle to meet her. She is actually a fan of Kicho and acts as a rather sweet maiden. In some ways, she mirrors her idol's abilities. Character Information Development Quite simply, Ginchiyo was created to be the first woman in the cast to wield a sword. Originally, she was going to resemble a Valkyrie with wings, but this was discarded to better fit with the setting of the Warring States. To reflect her strength and to reference her father surviving a lightning strike during a snowstorm, she was given a lightning bolt motif. They specifically cite that she carries her father's Raigiri with her weapons, a legendary sword he had used to cut down a thunder god during a violent rainstorm. The director states that the idea to include her in the game initially puzzled the development team. Personality Ginchiyo is a tough and sometimes callous woman who lives with a samurai's code of honor. As Dōsetsu's daughter, she wields his sword in combat and is very proud of her father's legacy. She is so proud that she often replaces any first person pronouns for herself with "Tachibana" in Japanese. A headstrong person of action, Ginchiyo berates cowardly tactics and believes that all battles should be won with pure integrity. Her chivalry and bravery easily gains the respect of her allies, but her sharp tongue and brutally honest nature sometimes leads to minor disagreements. She has a difficult time showing her faults to others, often bashful when she displays any form of weakness. She admires Ina's earnest nature and praises the younger woman, even when they're enemies. In her second appearance, she has a strong fancy for Muneshige. While she does treasure his dreams for the family and appreciates his company, she usually can't find the right words to express herself to him due to her warrior upbringing. She usually settles for a form of formal yet commending compliment whilst in battle. Although it is clear that they love one another deeply, Ginchiyo represses declarations of love in order to sustain her tough, warrior image. In the Warriors Orochi series, she respects hardened and skilled individuals such as Xing Cai, Xiahou Yuan, Zhu Rong, Da Qiao, and Zhou Tai. One of her strongest motivations for entering battles in her debut is finishing the score with her hated enemies, the Shimazu. She despises Yoshihiro in particular and is disgusted by his brutish "devil" lifestyle. He is also responsible for causing the death of her father and clansmen. As she fights with him, however, she begrudgingly admits that she understands his methods and respects her adversary over time. Since he resembles her father, Ginchiyo also shares a minor rivalry with Tadakatsu and wants to prove her worth to him. Both of these relationships are abated to a smaller extent in her newer appearance. Character Symbolism In the Samurai Warriors series, she's symbolized by the words "quick" (迅) and "lightning" (雷) and by scattered flower petals and leaves. Her particle effect is related to her Japanese quote for her musou attack, which is to "scatter a flower". Her second weapon is originally named "Thunder Clap", specifically used to describe a violent burst of thunder. To follow the weather naming theme, her third weapon uses characters for the idiom "quick as lightning" in Japanese. Attached with the imagery of a giant bird's claw, it implies the weapon allows her to be a master of the weather. A hawk and falcon join the third weapon's imagery in the third title, which continue the synonyms for speed. Her fourth weapon is named after one of Susanooh's daughters in Japanese mythology, Suseribime. She is also known as the first wife of Ōonamochi, better known as the lord of Izumo, Ōkuninushi. When she and her father fled from the eighty gods from Ashihara no Nakatsukuni, she met Ōonamochi. Falling in love with him at first sight, they eloped at once. When she returned to introduce her lover to her father, Susano ordered Ōonamochi to fall asleep in a room with a snake, hornet, and centipede to test his worth. Suseribime used her cunning to save her lover from peril in each room, giving him items or secretly intervening to disable the dangers of each room. When Ōonamochi was kidnapped during his tests by three other gods, Suseribime pursued them to rescue her lover. Thanks to her, Ōonamochi succeeded to be named his title and she became his first wife. Iwanagahime forms the namesake for Ginchiyo's fifth and her rare weapon in the third title. She is one of Ōhoyamatsumi's daughters and is a goddess of mountains and eternity. She and her sister, Konohananosakuyabime, were once married to Ninigi. However, she stole his soul and returned to her father. Her actions angered her father and both daughters suffered his wrath. In Iwanagahime's case, he condemned his beautiful daughter to forever live with a hard rock-like body. As a consequence of her actions, her jagged internals hurt her children and shortened their lifespans. Another tale states she instead incurred the wrath of her pregnant sister, who cursed Iwanagahime and her children. At the same time, Iwanagahime is also associated with immortality in another myth of her punishment. She was instead transformed into a giant mountain and remained untouched ever since. Dosetsu's "heirlooms", her personal item in Warriors Orochi, is his helmet and set of armor according to the original name. The term to include all of these articles is gunzo. Voice Actors * Freya Ravensbergen - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Cindy Robinson - Samurai Warriors 3, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Naomi Shindō - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Umeka Shōji - Nobunaga's Ambition Online Quotes *"For glory!" *"Onward for unconditional victory!" *"Onward...from the depths of the heart..." *"I'm as tough as they come!" *"I think you'll find that I'm as tough as they come!" *"Were you expecting anything less from me?" *"I refuse to move any direction but forward." *"Another underhanded ploy." *"Send as many serfs my way as you like; I shall slay them all." *"You're out of line, soldier! But, thank you anyway." *"Even Japan's strongest man is no match for me!" :"I have no qualms about giving you the chance to prove such a bold claim!" ::~~Ginchiyo and Tadakatsu; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Principles, material goods... All are as petals in the winds of time. Choose life... give in to your desires." :"Your words, Demon King, are very close to my own beliefs. The things men embrace in this world are heavy chains. They bind our souls, and keep us from being truly free." ::~~Nobunaga and Ginchiyo; Samurai Warriors 2 Empires *"Muneshige? I thought you'd died at Sekigahara!" :"I thought you'd take my death badly. That you'd... cry, perhaps." :"What? I would never cry!" ::~~''Ginchiyo and Muneshige; Samurai Warriors 3'' *"Little miss, cats are the best. They tell you time during the heat of battle and, when it's peaceful, they can nourish your heart. " :"Well, I can't deny that... But, the way you hold a cat is too strange. It's clawing at you everywhere!" :"What about it? This is nothing compared to the constant clawing of an adorable feline in the Tachibana." :"Ah...! Don't you toy with me, Shimazu!" ::~~Yoshihiro and Ginchiyo; Samurai Warriors 3: Empires *"Now, let's take off that suffocating armor of yours. I'll make you forget that you had anything to worry about around me." :"Touch me once, and the only thing that will be forgotten is how you've lived until now." :"Whew, scary. But you're still a looker even when you're angry." ::~~Magoichi and Ginchiyo‎; Samurai Warriors 3 Empires Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors 2 Ground Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , : : , , , , , , , , : (Xtreme Legends only) Raises sword into the air and powers it up. Performs an overhead chop and surrounds herself with lightning bolts. Simultaneously performs both of her specials. : , , , , , , , , , , , : : , : : , : : : Ginchiyo slightly levitates off the ground and releases an electric charge to strike enemies within a small radius. :R1 + : A small area of effect attack; Ginchiyo raises her sword to summon lightning to strike her enemies. :R1 + : Activates a self-buff that increases her attack range. :Personal Skill ': ('Vehemence) Weapon charge achieved by special move strengthened Mounted Attacks : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : ;Warriors Orochi Moves remain the same except for her C9 and her Level 3 Musou. She has a different R1 skill. :R1: Jumps up and unleashes a devastating volley of lightning, her weapon emits lightning and is enhanced with extra damage. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi Ultimate Musou is now True Musou in Musou Orochi 2. Gains the following addition. *'R1': Fighting Style Her best element is lightning which helps to increase her range, knockback and the number of hits she can produce. Since her musou is stationary it is best used within large crowds or after cornering opponents. She is relatively easy to use and master. Overall, she has the highest dexterity among female characters and one of the fastest. She has a weak defense stat and can easily be overrun by crowds if the player is not careful. Weapons Samurai Warriors 2 Samurai Warriors 2: Xtreme Legends Samurai Warriors 3 Historical Information Tachibana Ginchiyo was "Lightning God" Tachibana Dosetsu's daughter, a strong and respected warrior. Ginchiyo was personally named by her father with her name roughly meaning, "one who would not listen idly to others". This proved true to some extent as she grew up refusing to believe in her mother's "ladylike" teachings. She practiced many common teachings for boys and is said to have been a stern and strict figure with noteworthy communication skills. When Dosetsu was ailing and had lost his other children to illness, he was pleased to see Ginchiyo well and healthy. Despite their suggestion to pass his leadership onto one of his distant relatives, he told his retainers to make Ginchiyo his heir following his death. He died battling the Shimazu clan at Neko'o Castle on November 2, 1585. His wishes were respected and Ginchiyo became the unconventional lord of the Tachibana clan. A woman ruling a clan during the Warring States period was rarely seen or fathomed before then. Feeling under threat of possible invaders, Ginchiyo trained her maids to wield swords at all times, which intimidated many possible suitors. Five years after her rule, she was married to Tachibana Muneshige and he continued to lead the clan. Ginchiyo passed away at the age of 34. Three tales surround Ginchiyo's life as a samurai. One states that she summoned Toyotomi Hideyoshi to her home and scared him witless by the sight of her heavily armed maids. A second tale states that she was equipped to defend her home with her maids whilst her husband was away. The third takes place after Sekigahara and the Eastern Army reportedly began to march towards her doorstep. She faced them whilst dressed in armor and many of her enemies were said to have felt threatened by the sight. However, there is little historical evidence to validate any of these events and some historians believe that these stories are romanticized fables from the Edo period. Gallery Image:Ginchiyo-sw2concept.jpg|Samurai Warriors 2 polished concept art Ginchiyo-sw3.jpg|Samurai Warriors 3 render Ginchiyo-3rdcostume.jpg|Third costume in Warriors Orochi 2 Ginchiyo-nobuambittendou.png|Nobunaga's Ambition Tendou portrait Image:Ginciyo-nobuaambit-online.jpg|Nobunaga's Ambition Online render Ginchiyo-nobunyagayabou.jpg|Tachibanya Ginchiyo in Nobunyaga no Yabou Trivia *An event centering on Ginchiyo's beloved white cat was released for Nobunaga's Ambition Online in September 2009. Muneshige asks the players to help him find it for her. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters